The past that brought them together again
by SoraNekoRyu
Summary: Soooo... this is GONNA be a 'Lucy gets kicked out for Lisanna' cliche but WITH A TWIST! So, what if Lucy was hiding her real strength? What if Sting & Rogue knew Lucy as Frost LOOOOONNNGGGG ago? And what if Lucy was a dragon slayer? Join in on Lucy's adventure to find out who her nakama really are. My first fanfic. SORRY IF THE SUMMARY SUCKS. IM BAD AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm SoraNekoRyu! This is my first ever ff so… go easy on me! This will be a Sticy ff so no flamers please! Hope you enjoy! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: SORARYU-CHAN DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, AS MUSH AS SHE WOULD WANT TO.**

**Lucy POV (When she was 9)**

_I'm sorry… please…forgive me! I didn't mean too!_ "AH!" I breathed, breaking in a cold sweat. "Oh… just another dream…" then, I heard soft whimpering next to me. I turned my head and saw Fang. "I'm sorry Fang, I'm fine, don't worry 'kay?" Fang is my companion and best friend. He has always been there for me.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound coming from the bush behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Two boys, about the same age as me, emerged from the bushes. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as a scar on his face. The other boy had black hair and onyx eyes.

"My name is Rogue Cheney." Replied the boy with black hair.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe." Replied the blonde.

"Well? What's your name?" Rogue asked.

Should I tell them? I sighed and decided to tell them a fake name.

"I'm Frost, and this is Fang." I looked at Fang sitting next to me.

Sting's POV

_This is weird. Rogue and I just came across a little girl, the same age as us, in the forest. Alone. Well, other than her wolf. What was she doing with a wolf anyway?_ Her appearance was quite … awkward as well. She had a white plain shirt on with a light blue snowflake embroided on the bottom right corner of her shirt. She also had white shorts with light blue trimmings. But that wasn't what intrigued me. It was her facial features. Her left eye was crystal blue and her right eye was silver. Her hair blonde, but towards the end of it was in light blue. Her hair was waist length and curled where the light blue starts.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked us.

"We are just walking around, looking for a camping site. We are going to train for the next few months." Rogue replied.

"Hm… well, if you want, you could use this area as your camp site. Plus, we could train together!" Frost replied with an angelic grin.

**So hopefully you enjoyed this story so far. And yes, I changed Lucy completely, but don't worry, she will have her 'anime' appearance later in the story. And I WILL so no hard feelings. R&R please. ^^ Will update as soon as I can. And SOOOO sorry for the short chapter. Next onr will be MUCH longer. PROMISE.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyz! This chapter is dedi to Crazyforanime001~nee-chan luv her sooo much! She is the nicest person I have ever met on FF! Any way thank all of you who gave me support!**

**Disclaimer: Watashi don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, I would have given up by now.**

**Lucy's POV**

It's been 5 months since I started training with Sting and Rogue. It's been harsh for me since I'm so strict with myself. But in all honesty, it's been pretty fun. We would have casual talks during our breaks in between training, and get to know each other better.

Sting's dragon was Weissologia, and Rogue's dragon was Skiadrum. They try to pry into my secrets, mostly that baka Sting, and my magic. Mt magic and secrets really weren't that important for them to know. Although I told them my magic was Celestial Magic, my cover up, they didn't buy it.

Rogue is pretty much emotionless and keeps cool all the time. So we were pretty much 'best buds' though he just refers to me as 'Frost' and I refer to him as, most of the time, 'Rogie'.

Sting on the other hand, was stuck up and arrogant most of the time.

**Time skip (2 years later)**

**Sting's POV**

"_Dear Stingy bee and Rogie,_

_Hybrid hunters' scents were found around our camp last night. So this is goodbye. Sorry that I did not stick around to say a proper goodbye, but they were close and I didn't want to endanger you guys, Lector and Frosch.(A/N I found out I didn't include these two last chap. Sorry!) so I left. I'll miss you guys, but it was fun while it lasted._

_Hope we meet again,_

_Blondie/Frost_

…" I punched a nearby tree as a silent tear rolled down my cheek. Rogue, too, was affected by her sudden leave. He didn't speak and he didn't make a sound either.

"We'll meet her again, right?" he suddenly spoke up.

"Yea…" was all I could say. Honestly, I didn't know either.

**Time skip (17 years old)**

**Lucy's POV**

"Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake?" I asked the beautiful barmaid.

"Sure thing, Lucy-chan~" She replied with a grin so sweet that it could melt anyone's heart. I admired her. She was kind, pretty and undeniably strong. "Here you go!" Mira said, placing my milkshake in front of me.

"Arigato!" I sang. Seeing her happy always made my day.

I heard the guild doors open, and everyone turned to look. But not me. I already knew who it was. Team Natsu. I don't go on missions with them, don't talk to them, and I don't look at them. And that's because they kicked me out for Lisanna.

**Flashback**

**No one's POV**

"_Ne~ Natsu-kun~ Can I join your team?" Lisanna said,-no- pleaded._

"_Of course Lis! Anything for you!" Natsu replied with a toothy grin._

"_Hey," Natsu walked up to the Blonde Celestial mage, "Luce, um, so… your out of the team. Mind?"_

"_Of course I mind! Why wouldn't I?" Lucy said, close to tears._

"_But you're so weak! Lis is so much stronger than you, so of course I'd replace you with Lis!" Natsu practically yelled._

"_That's it," Lucy thought "I'm done trying to be happy when I'm not." Lucy got up from her seat and ran out of the guild doors._

**Lucy's POV**

"Mira, master is upstairs, right?" I asked the barmaid.

"Yes, he is." She replied, looking up at me. "Why?"

"Oh. Nothing much, just need to talk to him."

I stood up and walked up the stairs. I walked down the hallway and knocked politely on the huge office doors.

"Come in." I heard a voice boom through the hallway.

I push open the doors and walk in.

"Ah, Lucy my child, take a seat. What do I owe the pleasure?" I took a seat in front of him and took in a deep breath.

"I… I would like to quit the guild." I said in a hushed voice.

Master's eyes widened at my statement and asked, "But why my beloved child?"

"Master, please! ... I have my reasons to leave." I pleaded. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I looked up at my 'father', hoping he would understand.

"Very well." He sighed. I put out my right hand and he hovered his above mine. Soon, what I had always feared since day one came true.

The mark I had always loved was now gone.

"Lucy," Master looked at with sad eyes. "I have not yet gave you a proper farwell." Tears formed at the corners of my eyes as I heard those words.

"There are three rules you have to oblige by when you leave Fairy Tail." I nodded.

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you_ must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you."

_Goodbye Fairy Tail_.

**SORRY MINNA I rushed the ending since I have to go out soon! Hope you like these longer chapters, took a while to think of these story lines! Just so everyone knows, I am not allowed on the com at all during the weekends! So all I can do is write it down in my study notebook.**

**Anyways, I look forward to working with you nee-chan! (Crazyforanime001)**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey minna! Sorry for not updating this chapter. ^^" I'm not fully recovered yet so chapters will be slowed but NOT stopped. Anyway, enough blabbering, ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: SoraRyu-chan does not own Fairy Tail, if she did, well, she doesn't, so don't worry about it.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked home deep in thought. _Well, what now? Where do I go? My so-called 'nakama' kicked me out of my home and I can't go back now… _

Soon, I reached my apartment. I turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. As soon as I did, a ball of light and dark gray fur attacked me. I then felt a warm tongue lick my cheek. After a minute or so of the creature licking me, it stopped and let me get up from the floor. ( it made Lucy fall when it tackled her.)

I got up and brushed off invisible specks of dust off my clothes. I looked at the little creature and noticed it was a wolf. It had light gray fur, while its eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. Amber. Its paws, tips of its ears and tail were dark gray. I looked at it for a while until the wolf's ears perked upwards in curiosity.

'_Uff'_ It barked at me softly. '_Have you forgotten me?' _

My eyes widened when I realized who that wolf was. Fang. I grinned from ear to ear and looked at Fang.

"_Gruff uff krrrr" _I growled in response. "I remember, don't worry, but you're just in time. I'm about to leave here, coming?"

'_Wuff!'_ I didn't need to understand, the excitement in his voice said everything. I chuckled.

I walked up stairs and packed lightly.

"_Where should we live?" _I asked Fang.

'_How about the forest I lived in while looking for you?'_

"_Great idea! Let's go!"_

**~Time Skip to Daylight Forest~**

We settled down in a clearing surrounded by trees and creating a small pile of firewood for campfires in future.

"_Fang, stay and look after camp."_

'_You can count on me, partner!'_

Satisfied with Fang's reply, I left to hunt. I walked around, looking for rabbit holes, ponds and rodents.

_*Rustle*_

"Who's there?" I growl. I stood in front of a pond that I found. I was about to stop and fish.

"Whoa, whoa Blondie, no need to be so harsh." A guy around my age emerged from the bushes.

I immediately recognized him. It was the annoying yet entertaining (not in that way, ew) stingy bee.

_Let's see how long it takes for him to realize who I am._

"You know, you are in MY territory, so I have every right to be harsh." I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow at me, then his face seemed to light up, as if he came up with a genius plan. He ran straight at me and pushed me into the pond.

"BAKA ANNOYING COCKY ARROGANT BASTARD STINGY BEE!" I shouted at him. As soon as I realized that I had given away my identity, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Frosty? That you?" he widened his eyes at me, waiting for a reply.

"Yea, it's me…" I gave in. I stood up and got out of the pond, drenched.

I then felt strong arms wrap around me.

"We missed you, Frosty." He whispered into my ear. He let me go and we talked for a bit, catching up on each other's lives.

"Hey Stingy Bee, where's Rogie? He here?" I brought up the topic as soon as we finished talking about what happened after I left the camp 7 years ago.

"Rogue? He is back at our campsite looking after Frosch and Lector while … I…hunt…" He shot up and said, "Crap! I'm supposed to be hunting!"

"Tch, good job Stingy Bee." I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be hunting too?"

"I already did. You know, if you want-"

"Sting what the hell? It's been 30 minutes!" A black haired guy yells at Sting.

I stood and tackled the black haired mage. "Rogie! How you been?"

"Frost?" he asks in between breaths.

"Yep!"

'_Awoooooo!' _I hear a loud howl coming from behind me, probably 80 metres away.

"Well, Fang is calling for me…" I say as I get off Rogue and give him a hand. "since you guys don't have food, why not get Lector and Fro and follow me to my camp? I have a lot of food, so sharing is no problem."

"Since you don't seem to mind, let's go!" Sting said, fist-pumping.

And that was how the four of them ended up at my campsite, happily wolfing down the food.


	4. Chapter 5

**Here are some replies to my reviews:**

**Psyka: Well this chapter is here so, hoping you like it!**

**Eeveexme: Haha, what's weird is my friend from school reads my fanfiction and when I asked her what she thinks of Fang, she said "HE'S ADORABLE!"**

**Nalu4evr: Actually, I didn't mean to make her seem bitchy in this story, sorry. She is actually nice in this FF so don't worry.**

**VERY IMPORTANT* Lisanna is NOT bitchy, she just wanted to join the team, and besides, if your boyfriend/girlfriend had a team excluding you, wouldn't you want to join his/her team?**

**Exactly.**

**And when you see **_'this'_ **it means Fang is talking in Wolf tongue, and **_**"**__this__**"**_** means that Lucy is talking in Wolf tongue.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy's POV**

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked once I finished my food.

"We are on our way back from a mission." Rogue replied emotionless as ever.

The three of us are sitting crossed legged around the fire that I had lit several minutes ago in order to cook the meat that I had hunted for.

'_Partner,' _Fang made a low whine in Wolf-tongue calling me. Fang sat next to Sting, eating a hare. _'Since you are leaving your previous family, can we join blonde tailless and onyx tailless?'_

"_Good idea, Fang!" _I praised him in Wolf-tongue.

"Mind telling what's going on in that conversation of yours?" Sting said, irritated at how he could not understand Wolf-tongue.

"Well… after a bit of thought, Fang and I would like to join Sabertooth." I stated matter-of-factly. Sting's eyes widened at my words and comically dropped the food hanging from his mouth while Rogue looked amused. "What? It's not like I'm not allowed to, right?" I raised an eyebrow at my two childhood friends.

"N-no, it's just that, don't you already have one?" Sting asked me, curious.

"They kicked me out, so no, I don't. Not anymore." I said in a hushed voice, knowing that they could still hear me since they were dragon slayers.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Sting screamed, standing up.

**Rogue's POV**

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Sting screamed.

"Sting, ears." Both Lucy and I said in unison, angry tick marks on our fore heads.

"Oh, sorry…" Sting apologized, sweat-dropping. "But why would they do that?"

"Actually," I spoke up, placing my elbow on my thigh, supporting my chin with my palm. "I think that it would be a great idea if you joined, Frost."

"You guys know that my real name is Lucy, right?" 'Frost' raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sting and I said in unison.

"But wouldn't it be better if you hade a new name?" I asked.

"Hmm… but I don't have a fake name though," Lucy said, worried about her 'identity issues'.

"What about Frost Ookami?" Sting suggested. Lucy stayed silent for awhile, wondering about her new name.

"Sure." She replied, smiling at the two of us.

"YOSH! LET'S GO!"

Lucy then smacked the back of Sting's head. "Ears."

"Oh… Sorry…" he replied.

**Time skip to when they get to Sabertooth.**

**Lucy's POV**

"WE'RE HOME!" Sting shouted, kicking open the doors to the guild.

I immediately smacked the back of his head, again, growling "For the last time Stingy Bee, _ears_." Emphasizing on the word 'ears'.

The whole guild stared with wide eyes as they watched _the_ Great Sting Eucliffe getting schooled by a _girl._

Rogue sighed, "Master's upstairs, Frost."

The two lead me to the guild master's office. This guild wasn't that bad in size. It was at least three times the size of the new Fairy Tail building.

'_I like this place, what about you, partner?' _Fang yipped, starting a conversation with me in Wolf-tongue.

"_It's okay, I guess. But we haven't met anyone yet, so __**don't**__ let your guard down around anyone at any time."_ I growled back, who knows? Someone could easily hate me in this guild since I was once a fairy. A puny and weak fairy.

"We're here." Rogue suddenly announced.

I knocked on the door, making sure not to get on Jiemma's bad side. It would just make it harder for me to join this guild. And not knocking before entering is definitely not good manners.

"Come in."

I opened the doors, walking into the office.

"I want to join this guild." I answered without emotion.

"That depends if you are strong or not." Jiemma stated.

"Oh, I'm strong, no need to worry about that section." I smirked, I was strong alright. Very.

"Aren't you a fairy?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"WAS a fairy. They're traitors. They gained my trust just to end up stepping all over it, destroying any love for them whatsoever." I replied. This wasn't ALL true. There are some members that I still love and care for, like Gray, Wendy, Mira, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, the exceeds, and… Lisanna. I don't blame her for wanting to be on Team Natsu. Besides, she is too nice to hate. She talked to me a few times before people started to ignore me. And she was really sweet.

It wasn't her fault. It was Natsu's fault. He kicked me out, broke my heart and stepped all over him. There has never been a limit to how many members there could be in a team, so why did he need to kick me out?

"You said you were strong. What is your magic young one?"

"… I'm a multi-wolf hybrid slayer, mostly ice though."

Sting and Rogue's jaws dropped. While the master just looked impressed.

"So, can go get my stamp now, old man?" I smirked.

He dismissed us from his office and we went down stairs to get my new stamp.

"You're wearing contacts, aren't you?" Rogue asked me.

"Correct, you've gotten smarter, eh, Rogie." I remarked. From the corner of my eye, I saw a tint of pink splash on his cheeks. I let it slide, probably my imagination.

**Explanation time~**

**So,**

**A wolf-hybrid slayer is EXTREMELY rare in the world of Fiore. There are only about five. Ice, fire, earth, sky and ice. Lucy, or in this case, Frost, is the ice wolf-hybrid slayer, but she also learnt all the other elements when she was very little.**

**Description:**

**Wolf-hybrid slayers have a hearing 10x of a normal dragon slayer. And each element is of that 10x. now, 10 X 5= 50. 50x of a dragon slayer. That's how sharp her hearing is. Now, when Sting screams, ouch.**

**In hybrid form, the ears and the tail of a wolf, the colour depending on your element, will appear. And you can grow claws on command. Your speed also increases slightly.**

**In wolf form, you transform into a wolf, colour still depending on the element, you speed increases more than in hybrid from. **

**There are also wolf ranks too. Almost like the generations in dragon slayers. But I'll tell all of you readers in the next chapter. **

**I have a ton of homework to do and it's late already… -_- so please do give feedback and if there are any questions about the whole 'wolf-hybrid' thing, PM me and I'll try my best to answer your questions!**

**~SoraRyu-chan**


	5. Chapter 6

**~PLEASE READ NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER~**

**Back at Fairy Tail~ (No one's POV)**

Fairy Tail has changed drastically due to Lucy's leave. Everyone turned somewhat opposites of what they originally are.

Gray wasn't stripping unconsciously.

Erza didn't want to even look at her strawberry cake.

Mirajane didn't match make.

Cana stopped drinking.

Levy stopped reading as much as before, saying that it would remind her of Lucy.

Lisanna felt guilty of the whole thing.

Happy stopped rolling his tongue and was the opposite of what he was named for. He wasn't happy at all. He was sad and depressed and rarely visited the guild.

And Natsu was the absolute worst. He stopped picking fights with Gray and he knew it was his entire fault that Lucy left the guild, her family, that she loved so much. Lisanna would try to cheer him up, but to no avail. He was depressed and would sit at the table near the very end corner of the guild.

The master could not handle the depressing aura emitting from the guildhalls. What happened to the happy-go-lucky guild he once knew?

Lucy's disappearance is what happened.

He couldn't handle it anymore, he had to do something. And with the Grand Magic Games coming up in a matter of weeks, the state of the guild was a no-go.

He got up from his seat and walked out the door.

He stood at the balcony, (I think that's what its called, ya' know, the platform with a railing that overlooks the first floor? Nevermind.) Ready to make an announcement.

"Alright you brats!" He started. The guild members raised they're heads to look at their master. "With the GMG just weeks away, I have decided on this year's team. This year will only have one team since there is a new rule." The guild master glanced around the guild, making sure everyone was listening before continuing. "Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, and Elfman Strauss as substitute." Everyone, now pumped up for the games, congratulated the participating members.

**Back to Sabertooth! (Lucy's POV)**

"Listen up you ungrateful brats, Frost and Minerva." Master Jiemma started. "The GMG team is decided and here are the members: Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Minerva and Frost and Yukino as reserve." As he finished his little speech, he turned and walked back to his office.

"Well, shit." I said as realization hit me.

"What's up?" Sting asked me.

I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly replying, "I don't have any money and I don't have place to stay."

At this moment, Rogue walked up to us and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You could stay with us?" Rogue said. Well, more like asked. I thought about it for a while.

_Well? What about it? _Fang looked up at me. His tail swishing from left to right in boredom. I pursed my lips together in thought. If I stayed with them, it would be free since they did own the house.

I smiled a sincere smile and replied, "Sure, that would be great! Like old times. Except, I expect more personal space this time!"

**Rogue's POV**

I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit at seeing Lucy's genuine, beautiful smile. It has been so long since I last seen that smile. She was really happy, not faking to not let others worry, but really seriously happy.

"Then let's head there now to put your stuff." Sting suggested.

And with that, we headed out the guild doors and made our way through the streets.

"Hey guys, what's GMG?" Lucy suddenly asks us.

"Hmm? GMG? Oh, that's right you were in the time skip, weren't you? (A/N in chapter 1 I said that Sting and Rogue were the same age as Lucy, but just forget that and pretend that they were 7 years younger than her, okay? Okay.) Well, the GMG, or Grand Magic Games, were made up to find the top guilds in Fiore. You compete in a series of events, which if your guild wins will earn points. The guild with the most points at the end of the games will be entitled as "The strongest guild in Fiore"." Sting answers.

"Master said something about it being a few months away. If that's true, are we supposed to be training?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. In a few days time. We always start training 3 months before the games actually start."

I heard Lucy groan in annoyance. "But I'm perfectly fine without training."

"Well, it's a must. Master's orders."

She sighed before complying. "Fine…" she seemed to have drifted into deep thought as she stared into nothingness. She then whispered something I couldn't hear even though I was a dragon slayer.

Normal POV

"Fairy Tail, get ready to meet the other Lucy. The one you never got to meet."

**OMG I got so many reviews… TT^TT I'm sooo sorry for such a long time. AND the short chapter! I have supplementary classes after school on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. And I also have tuition for 3 hours on Monday, meaning I only get free afternoon on Wednesday. I can't type on the weekends since my brother is an ass and comes back from his boarding school and won't let me even touch the computer.**

**What's more, I have a butt-load of homework err' day and PSLE is coming up. EXAMS ARE ON TOMORROW! TT^TT I DON'T WANNA! It's the prelims tomorrow and I might fail! Anyway, ON WITH THE REPLIES:**

**Kaylaanime, kasey44, animation art 2000-2013, LadySaraHime, Kira Milkovich Alberona, lovely black kitty Ra and others: Thank you so much for your support!**

**Ikutolovesme: honestly, I'm not the best at romance, so sorry if I dissappiont you in the future chapters.**

**Moronandhersis: Lucy still is a celestial mage; just that she also has all the hybrid magic. (I'm thinking about also making her a god and dragon hybrid as well. Tell me if you think it's a good idea. Please.)**

**Psyka: That's mean!~ TT^TT**

_**Please do also check out my other story. (Although it's not Fairy Tail, please check it out!)**_

**! #$%^&*(THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!)*&^%$# !**

**~Sora-Ryuu**


End file.
